


Olfactory

by martialartist816



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Smut, humping, ren x aoba - Freeform, renao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martialartist816/pseuds/martialartist816
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren finds Mink's cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olfactory

Aoba is away, and I am alone in his room. Before he left, I insisted that I felt well enough to run errands with him, but he didn't listen. My rehab is technically still ongoing, but I have made quick progress. I can walk around the Old Resident District for a few hours.

I have grown used to the feeling of boredom. As an all mate, I would spend hours sitting silently next to Aoba as he worked or slept. In the hospital, even more hours passed where I only had my thoughts to keep me occupied. But I now have a healthy body, and I get restless more and more often.

I look around Aoba's room--I suppose it is our room now--and think of anything to do. The computer doesn't interest me, I have read every magazine in this house already, and I am too awake for sleeping. My eyes search, and I realize how messy the room is. I would never call Aoba unorganized, but his room could use more attention every now and then.

Satisfied with this option, I stand from the bed and begin cleaning. It feels good to move my body around. Stretching my arms up or bending my back forward takes away some of the aching. I smile at the thought of Aoba coming home and being surprised with a clean room. I couldn't do things like this for him before, and I quickly decide that I really enjoy cleaning for Aoba. Maybe he will even agree that I can go out with him more when he sees my work.

I put clothes on their hangers and tuck them away in the closet. I dust off Aoba's coffee table and behind the computer. I stack the magazines and even arrange them in color order. This makes me feel incredibly human, and I love it. I think that I might even clean the whole house when I come across a few more strewn items on the floor.

They are things like playing cards, handheld games, and sunglasses. I am not exactly sure where Aoba would want these, so I figure I could keep them in a drawer until he gets home.

I open the bedside table drawer and move some other things aside to make room. A small object catches my eye, and I pause to examine it. The wood is dark and intricately carved, and it matches nothing else in Aoba's typical taste, which is why it grabs my attention. I place the other things down and pick up the box.

It isn't very large; it sits perfectly in the palm of my hand. No words tell me what this box is for, so I open it. Inside I find a cream of sorts. The scent hits me immediately, and my mouth waters. It smells sweet, like a sort of candy. Is it foreign? I wonder where Aoba might have gotten it, and if he eats it. The cream appears to reach the brim if the box, so it leads me to believe that he hasn't had any yet. What does it taste like...?

I sit down on the bed, holding the box close to my line of vision. Temptation wells up in me. I recognize the feeling even though I've never technically experienced it before. I tell myself that temptation isn't a good thing, and I shouldn't give into it so easily. This belongs to Aoba. It isn't mine. Even if he would let me taste some, it feels wrong to try it before he has the chance to.

But it smells so good, and that is where my dilemma lies.

I bring the box closer and inhale deeply. My eyes close so I can experience the scent with more focus. My lips part as if I could taste it trough the air. Embarrassment rushes through me in one heartbeat, and I lower the box to my lap, cheeks warming. I'm acting like a child, or worse, a dog with no self-restraint. It's just candy. I don't have to have it.

But Aoba wouldn't notice if one little taste of the cream is gone.

My logic stuns me. Am I... justifying theft? From Aoba? It's unreasonable. What has gotten into me? While I frown and mentally scold myself, I bring a hand up to rub my neck. I'm a good boy, and that's why Aoba loves me. I won't let some silly cream-treat tempt me into betraying him.

I lower my hand, and my fingers dip into something cool. A squishing sound reaches my ears. I look down to see that I accidentally let my fingers fall into the cream.

"Oh no..." I breathe out audibly. After taking my hand away, I close up the box and return it to the drawer.

I straighten my back and stare at my cream-covered fingers like they did it on purpose. I stare and stare, frozen, thinking of what to do. Temptation once again gnaws on my consciousness, making my fingers twitch. I can't wipe my hand on anything; Aoba would notice. I could wash my hand, but then the sweet smelling cream would be wasted, which is why I unconsciously bring my hand closer to my mouth.

Since it's already on my fingers... My conscious loses, and my tongue meets the pad of my index finger.

The flavor is completely unexpected. The cream competes with Grandmother's cooking, and after a few licks, I come to the conclusion that I've never tasted anything better.

My eyes close as I savor my few tastes. My other hand clenches my wrist as I lap up the remainder of the cream from my fingers. A low hum escapes me, and my cheeks heat up again, though I'm not sure why.

The taste seems to settle in my stomach and spread warmth throughout my torso. The heat moves to my loins and pulses steadily. I look down in embarrassment. The realization that I have been aroused by food sinks in.

I pull the finger that I had been sucking on out of my mouth and press my hands into my lap. The pressure doesn't stop the blood from flowing downwards, and I feel the heat radiating through my pants. The fabric grows uncomfortably tight as my penis begins to swell. In my lightheadedness, I notice how despite my utter embarrassment, my arousal won't secede like it normally would. It must've been the cream. Something in its chemicals made me this way, and I berate myself for not knowing sooner.

Why would Aoba have something like this in his drawer...? I wonder dimly, trying not to jump to conclusions out of respect for my beloved. My thoughts come to a halt when my hands shift.

I had only tried to readjust them in my lap, but the movement causes my pants to tug at the rising lump. I moan at the friction and take my hands away to grip my knees tightly. My heart rate and breathing both pick up, and I feel myself start to sweat. My skin feels incredibly hot in a matter of seconds. I grip the hem of my top shirt and pull it over my head, but it does nothing to help with the heat. My white shirt joins the first one on the bed beside me, and I look down at my heaving chest.

The slightest movement of my legs rubs my pants against my erection, but I bolt up and close the door to the room. I return to the bed as fast as possible and sit all the way against the wall, legs spread far apart. Walking just to the door sends my head spinning in pleasure. I can't recall a time I have ever been so hard. My whole body is hot and sensitive, and I know what I can do to rid myself of this sweet torture.

But masturbating feels like I am going behind Aoba's back.

Still, one hand floats to my abdomen. I palm my way up my chest and stop to rub in slow circles. My finger, the one that had been covered in cream just two minutes ago, strokes at my nipple. I arch my back and swallow a moan. The sweat makes my hair stick to my neck and forehead, and my thoughts drift to Aoba. I wish he were here with me right now.

I twitch with the urge to touch myself down there, but part of my brain still resists. All I manage to do is unbuckle and unzip my pants to relieve the pressure and cup myself through my underwear. When my hand starts to move and I moan loudly, I pull it away quickly. I can't. It's wrong.

The feeling of friction lingers on my groin, and my hips lift upward in a thrust. They meet nothing besides air, but it still feels good. I press my palms into the mattress on either side of me and bring my hips up and down in a rhythm. My eyes close as Aoba's name falls from my lips.

"Ren..."

I stop my hips and open my eyes. I'm met with the sight of Aoba's blushing cheeks and curious eyes. I wished for his presence just a moment ago, but now that he's here, seeing me like this, all I feel is shame.

"A... Ao..." I can't even manage to say his name with my breathing so hard. I beg him with my eyes to forgive me, to leave me some privacy, to do anything. But he doesn't move.

"How...?" I understand his question, and I take a deep breath and swallow so I can answer.

"The cream..." I glance over to the drawer near the bed. Aoba follows my eyes.

At first he seems confused, but then his face clears up in some sort of understanding. He looks at me with a smile, and I want to shrink away.

No, you can't smile at me. I did something bad.

He closes the distance between us and climbs onto the bed, right between my legs. He leans in very close, his sparkling eyes watching my face in amusement.

"Snoopy Ren," he teases.

My heart thuds wildly, and I stare at him in desperation. "Aoba..."

He finally kisses me, and I groan. His kiss is deep, wet, and passionate, like he knows exactly how I need it to be. One of his hands rubs me through my underwear, and I can't stop myself from grinding against his palm. My erection leaks through the fabric and gets on Aoba's hand. I want to tell him to stop, that he'll get dirty, but his kiss remains relentlessly pleasurable.

All the emotions I feel mix together until they blend into one cohesive awareness: the need for release. I grab Aoba's arms and push him onto his back.

"Wah, Ren!" he yelps in surprise.

I'm on him a second later, kissing him roughly and pushing my underwear down to free my erection. My tongue laps inside his mouth, and his surprise melts away in a hum of approval.

"Mhn..." He clings to my back as I rub my hips against whichever part of his body they come in contact with. I'm reduced to nothing more than a horny dog humping his master, but it feels too good for me to care.

Aoba doesn't seem to hate it either. He moans my name, drowning out my grunts and pants. My hand disappears under his shirt, and I grope around greedily. Aoba whimpers at the touch.

I move faster and press myself down harder. My mouth moves away so I can lick at Aoba's ear. The incredible friction, along with having my Aoba beneath me and needy, drives me closer to completion.

I still rut against him even as I spill from my arousal. My climax makes my whole body shudder, and I release with Aoba's name on my lips. I know without looking that I stained his clothes.

I come to a stop and lay myself on him, feeling heavy and tired. The effects of the cream have finally worn off, and I calm my heart and breathing.

"Ren..." Aoba threads his fingers through my damp hair a few times, and I look up to see him smile.

The first thing out of my mouth is an apology. I gaze into his eyes, earnest and serious, but he just chuckles.

"What are you sorry for?" he asks me.

"I stole something of yours, and I became indecent because of it."

"Indecent?" Aoba is still smiling. I get the sense that I won't be punished enough, and that makes me feel guilty. "It's perfectly normal to get like that sometimes. Oh, yeah..." He sits up on his elbows and looks at me. "Why didn't you just masturbate?"

I lock eyes with him and give him my honest answer. "I always want to save myself for Aoba."

He blinks a few times and laughs softly. "Silly." He ruffles my hair and pecks the tip of my nose. Some relief washes over me. I should've known he would never get mad at me. "You can always touch yourself when you need to."

I nod and give him a timid smile. Rolling to lie next to him, I open my mouth. "Aoba, why do you have cream like that in your drawer?"

He faces me, pulling himself to rest against my chest. "Mink gave it to me one day. I never knew what it was, and since it was Mink, I couldn't trust it, you know? I guess there's no need to wonder what it's for anymore." He smiles amusedly and looks into my eyes.

I return his gaze and lift a hand to stroke his cheek. "Thank you, Aoba." We exchange a few sweet kisses before he speaks again.

"Did you clean our room? It's spotless."

"I did. I felt restless, so cleaning helped."

"And that's how you found Mink's gift. Anyway, thanks for doing that. I really appreciate it."

I nod with a serious expression.

"I don't have to leave you at home anymore, huh? Now that you've proven just how active you can be."

"I want to spend as much time as possible with Aoba," I tell him.

"You will. Sorry for not believing in your strength today."

"But, Aoba..." I trail off in hesitation.

"Hm?" He hums while nuzzling into my chest.

"Shouldn't you punish me for stealing? I will feel better once I atone for betraying you."

"Well..." He drags out the word and taps his chin, then a mischievous smile spreads on his lips. "Since I didn't cum yet, your punishment can be grabbing that cream."

I freeze and stare at him in shock. He just leans up and gives me a kiss, lewdly sucking on my lip before pulling away.

"We need to get you ready for round two."


End file.
